


i don't mind spending every day (out on the corner in the pouring rain)

by jisxngie



Series: alpacadong <33 [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: <33, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY I'M 13, M/M, SO HAVE SOME DONGPACA BC I LOVE MY SONS, bless, hey guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: “it smells like you,” donghyun whines and youngmin thinks he couldn’t be more in love with him.





	i don't mind spending every day (out on the corner in the pouring rain)

donghyun drapes his legs over youngmin’s lap, leaning up against the older male’s chest while he works on his science homework. he observes the taller’s concentrated face peacefully and presses a soft kiss to his jawline. youngmin turns his head to face him and donghyun really looks like a sleepy bunny on his lap. “you’re wearing my shirt again,” youngmin smiles a bit and donghyun nuzzles his face into the side of his neck.

“it smells like you,” donghyun whines and youngmin thinks he couldn’t be more in love with him. the white shirt goes down to donghyun’s thighs. it covers the younger’s underwear and he’s wearing the knee high black socks youngmin got him for his birthday. he looks _gorgeous_. youngmin tilts donghyun’s face up with his index finger underneath his chin and the smaller’s eyes are droopy behind his glasses. his arms are wrapped tightly around his neck and youngmin presses his lips against donghyun’s gently.

but youngmin isn’t stupid. he knows his boyfriend wants him to do something when he clings onto him and acts all cute and sleepy.

“is there something you want, baby?” youngmin asks quietly, one of his hands resting on donghyun’s thigh.  
“mm,” the younger gives him puppy eyes, “can you please take out the trash that’s in the kitchen and in the bathroom? and while you’re at it can you please get me ice cream?”

youngmin sighs, he’s so whipped for this boy.

donghyun squeals embarrassingly high when youngmin throws him over his shoulder, walking over to his bed and playfully throwing him down onto it. “wait here for a bit, okay babe? i’ll be back in a bit.” donghyun stands and pulls at his wrist before he has the chance to leave and the shorter pulls him into a long kiss, standing on his tippy toes to get to the same level as his boyfriend.

“i love you,” donghyun giggles, “did you know that?”  
“yeah yeah, i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I WANT BIRTHDAY WISHES LET'S GO <33  
> I'M 13 BLESS I DON'T FEEL LIKE A CHILD (even though i still am) ANYMORE
> 
> anyway it's my birthday (30 july) so i wanted to post something for it lmao i hope it isn't shitty  
> oH AND MY BROTHER GOT ME A FUCKING DRONE I CHOKED HE SENT IT FROM SYDNEY SO SHOUT OUT TO MY OLDER BROTHER HE THE REAL MVP <33


End file.
